A Goa'uld in Smallville
by Madscientist-01
Summary: Goa’uld remnants are discovered near Smallville and one of it’s resident’s lives if forever changed.
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Goa'uld in Smallville

Summary: Goa'uld remnants are discovered near Smallville and one of it's resident's lives if forever changed.

Author's Notes: A Smallville/Stargate SG-1 crossover! This story is loosely based around the second X-Ville story (which I am not finishing due to time constraints.)

Season: Probably middle of season two for Smallville (so Pete know's Clark's secret) and season six for SG-1 . Sorry for all the Daniel Jackson fans out there!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Smallville or Stargate SG-1. I hate that.

Indicates communication between symbiote and host.

Chloe was excited. She had every reason to be excited.

A local archeological dig near Smallville (more importantly, the Kawatche caves), had recently turned up some very interesting findings.

And Chloe knew about them. She figure this was the biggest story ever for the Torch (besides the Wall of Weird) and she was preparing to investigate it.

Only one thing was keeping her from leaving.

She needed someone to help her.

She'd try'd calling Clark but he was unavailable. His parents had him mucking the stalls in the barn. Ew was the only thing that came to mind.

Then there was Lana. Chloe considered asking the former cheerleader turned coffee house owner but then decided against it. When Lana wasn't at school she was busy trying to run the Talon which left her with no spare time.

Finally there was Pete. Chloe wasn't sure of his plans so decided to give him a call.

After dialing the phone, Chloe waited for someone to pickup. Thankfully she wouldn't have to wait very long.

"Hello." Pete said over the phone.

"Pete!" Pete grinned when he recognized who had called. "Hey Chloe, watcha doing?"

"I'm glad I got a hold of you. Listen, I need your help. I guess you've heard about that dig just right outside of town." Chloe started.

"Yeah, heard all about it on the tv. Why do you ask?"

"Simple, I'm heading out there to do a Torch exclusive and I need someone to come with me." She heard Pete grumble on his end. "Please Pete. I really need you on this." Chloe hoped that she wouldn't have to resort to begging. That would've been downright embarrassing.

"Oh all right." Pete muttered. Come by and get me in half an hour."

Success!

"Oh thank you Pete! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She yelled through the phone. "I'm leaving right now." She grabbed her things and ran out of the school.

Several minutes later

Pete and Chloe were standing out in front of the dig site. They had already checked in with one of the people in charge of the dig and were waiting for someone to come and show them around. As the minutes passed on Chloe became more and more agitated. She was about to grab her things and run into the site when a younger man approached the two.

"Ah, sorry about the delay." He apologized. "My name's Dr. Marc Weathers. I've been assigned to show you two around the dig."

"Chloe Sullivan." She promptly placed her hand into his. "This is my camera guy, Pete Ross." Pete glared at her. Camera guy, Pete thought. He was brought out of his thoughts as he shook Dr. Weather's hand. "So, can we begin now?"

"Of course." He replied.

The site had proved to be rather dull, Chloe thought. Most of what the team had found were a few shattered pieces of pottery, some arrowheads, and not much else. Chloe was beginning to think this was all a waste of time when someone quickly ran up to him. The two exchanged words before the doctor ran in a different direction. Chloe and Pete looked at each other briefly before running after him.

The two teens stopped in front of a group of researchers who had gathered around their latest find. "This is incredible!" Chloe heard on of them yell. She recognized the voice as that of Dr. Weathers and began pushing her way through the group with Pete following.

When the two finally made their way through the thicket of scientists they gasped. Dr. Weathers was holding a golden ribbon of sorts. Chloe examined it further to notice that there were five small capped ends with a large ruby red jewel in the center. "Wow." was all she was able to say.

"Dr. Weathers, look at this!" A smaller Asian woman was running up to the group now holding what looked like a jar of some sorts.

"Amazing." Dr. Weathers took the jar from her. "Simply amazing!" He turned to the group which had amassed around him, trying to get a view of the newest find. The jar was passed around to the other scientists as they handled it and examined it's ornate drawing before finally handing it back to Dr. Weathers. "Everyone, I'd like to congratulate yon on some remarkable finds." The were several high fives and some were hugging others. "I believe that this warrants a small celebration. I'm giving everyone the night off."

As the crown began to disperse Chloe and Pete went in for closer look of the jar. She reached down to pick it up but hesitated slightly, continuing only when she received an approving nod form Dr. Weathers. Pete moved in closer and was about to take a picture when the archeologist stopped him. "I'm sorry, but we can't have any pictures of this taken just yet." He took the jar away from Chloe and then grabbed the golden-looking band, much to Chloe's protests. Chloe and Pete watched the archeologist take the findings back to his tent. "Man, I was hoping we could get a few snaps of those things too." Pete grumbled as he placed the camera back in it's case.

"Maybe we still can." Chloe replied with a smile on her face. Warning bells went of in Pete's head as he watched her head for Dr. Weather's tent. Within seconds she came running back out with the jar in her hands. 

"Chloe, what the hell are you doing?!" Pete asked. She grabbed his arm and began tugging him back to her car.

"Pete! Not so loud!" she hissed back. She fumbled through her pockets and passed the keys to him. "Here, you drive."

Pete grumbled some more but took the keys and climbed into the driver's seat while she landed in the passenger's, still clutching onto the jar for dear life. A few seconds later and they had left the dig and were heading back to Smallville.

"Do you have any idea of what you just did?!" Chloe jumped slightly at Pete's yelling. She looked over to him before looking back at the jar.

"You said you wanted pictures, right?" Pete just looked at her. "Well, now you can."

Pete was silent for a few more seconds. "Well, at least you left that arm-thingy back there." Chloe slowly gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh no, you didn't, did you?" She shook her head no as she pulled the strange golden band out of her backpack.

Pete just slapped his hand over his face as they continued driving.

Chloe layed the jar and the golden band down on the desk and stared at them. She then moved closer and slightly readjusted jar. "Ok Pete."

Pete nodded and proceeded to take pictures of the two items.

One he was done he handed to camera back to Chloe. He picked up the jar and began to look it over. "I wonder if there's anything in this." He began to turn it over, looking at the inscriptions. Chloe came over to where he was standing.

"Wanna find out?" she asked. Pete shrugged and handed her the jar. She placed it on the table and slowly twisted the lid and peeked inside.

What she found, she did not like.

Inside the jar was snake. A black colored, very long, snake.

Chloe uneasily backed away from the jar and right into Pete, who was looking at snake in a frightened awe. By now the snake's body was half way out of the jar and it was looking around the room giving Pete an opportunity to take in the fact this was no ordinary snake.

It had four red glowing eyes; two on to and bottom. It also had two fins on either side of it's body with a large dorsal fin on it's back. The snake finally settled it's view on Chloe and Pete and began hissing loudly.

Chloe, already frightened turned and tried to run but couldn't. Pete was still in her way and blocking her path. She tried to turn back around when she felt a sharp pain in her back at the base of her neck. That's when she passed out.

Pete was so transfixed on the odd looking snake in the jar that he didn't even notice that Chloe was trying to get by him. It wasn't till he noticed the snake lunge out of the jar and towards Chloe. It impacted the back of her neck and began clawing at the skin with it's elongated fangs. Once it had broken away at the surface it began to burrow in her body and attached itself to her spinal column. She passed out and would've fallen to the floor if Pete hadn't caught her.

"Chloe! Oh my god." Pete gently placed her on the ground. "Oh my god, oh my god…." Pete just sat there next to her, uncertain of what to do. He continued to watch Chloe and the hole where the snake had entered until he noticed that it was slowly sealing up! Pete's eyes widened in surprise and shock. The only time he'd seen some heal that fast was with Clark.

Clark!

Pete needed to find Clark! Maybe he could help Chloe out! It was the only good idea he had. Quickly, he placed the arm band and jar in his back pack then carefully picked up Chloe and headed to his car before speeding off to the Kent farm.

Clark had just finished another fun filled day around the farm He was now looking forward to finishing his homework in the loft in peace and just do a little hanging out before going to school tomorrow.

Clark had just sat down onto the old couch when Pete came running into the loft carrying Chloe.

Carrying Chloe?!

"Pete, what's wrong?" Clark asked worriedly as he jumped up off the couch. Pete began to tell him about the jar and the snake leaping into Chloe's body. Clark was feeling sick as Pete finished his story and looked back to Chloe's still form.

"What do we do now?" Pete asked.

Oh god, what's happening to me? Chloe's body may have been unconscious but her mind was still very active. She tried to organize her thoughts an memories but found in very trying.

Hello, little one. Came a voice in the darkness.

What, who's there?! Chloe frantically asked.

I am called Nisette. The voice replied. Your name is, Chloe.  
How the hell do you know my name? Chloe asked frantically. She felt Nisette mentally chuckle.

I know much about you Chloe. Nisette replied. For I am Tok'ra.

Chloe had been out for nearly thirty minutes when she finally began to stir. Clark noticed first then nudged Pete. The two looked at each other before heading over to their friend.

"Chloe?" Clark gently nudged his friend.

"Chloe?" Chloe heard her friends as she began to wake up. Clark!

I am afraid they cannot hear you for I am in control. Nisette replied. She continued to urge her host body back into consciousness.

No, wait! Let me talk to them. They won't understand you or the Tok'ra! Or why you took me as host! Nisette winced, remembering part of their earlier conversation.

Rewind.

So, are you proud little one to be the new host to the queen of the Tok'ra? Nisette asked.

Um, not really. Chloe replied. Nisette became confused. I mean, it's not like I had much choice.

Do you mean that I took you unwillingly? she fumed. When Chloe agreed with her, Nisette became enraged. I have taken an unwilling host! The council members shall pay dearly for this!

Whoa wait a sec, council members? Chloe asked confused.

Yes, the members of the Tok'ra high council. They have ruled over the Tok'ra in my place since I first left them. She explained.

Why did you leave? Chloe asked, feeling genuinely interested in her story.

To seek out more renegade Goa'uld to join our movement. Nisette replied. Our numbers within the Tok'ra were small and I hoped to find more that did not agree with the Goa'ulds ways. Chloe mentally agreed.

What happened? she asked, urging Nisette to continue.

I was captured. She paused. and tortured for information. When I would not answer they cut my host's back out and forcefully removed me. I was then placed into stasis jar where I slept for… She stopped and mentally calculated the time. …two thousand Tau'ri years. Nisette began to give of a warm feeling. Then you released me.

Yeah, thanks for remind me. Chloe responded. Nisette let a small laugh. By the way, what is a "Tau'ri"?

It is another word for the humans of this planet. Chloe mentally nodded to her symbiote as she began to hear her friends voices.

Chloe woke up and was immediately greeted by the worried faces of Clark and Pete. "Hey guys." She gave them a weak smile.

"Chloe, are you ok?" Pete asked. Chloe pushed herself and he sat down next to her.

"Yeah, I think so." She replied. She then glanced up to Clark and immediately her heart began to flutter a little.

Are you ok, little one? Nisette asked worriedly. She detected her host's heart rate speed up abruptly.

Uh yeah, I'm fine. She replied while looking up at Clark. "Hey Clark."

"Hey Chlo." He replied.

Chloe could tell that he was worried about her. "I'm fine, Clark. You don't have to worry about me." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Chloe, what about that, thing, that entered your body?" Pete asked. Chloe's smile disappeared.

What should I tell them? She asked Nisette.

The Tok'ra thought for a second. Do you trust them?

Well, yeah.

Then you should tell them the truth. She replied. Chloe thought about it some more. Ok.

"Pete, that thing, it's called a, Tok'ra." The looked at her strangely. "It's a symbiote."

"Symbiote?" Pete asked, still confused.

"Yeah, that means it, uh, it's a symbiotic organism. In order to exist, it needs a host."

That was good start.

Shut up, you're affecting my concentration.

Nisette chuckled.

"It sounds to me like it's some kind of parasite." Clark commented, drawing a speculative look from Pete and a frown from Chloe.

"It's not a parasite." Chloe replied. Right?

Nisette fumed. No, we are not parasites. We take only those hosts who would allow us to blend with them. The Goa'uld are the real parasites. Chloe agreed, remembering their earlier conversation. Perhaps, I may be allowed to talk to your friends?  
Chloe stopped. Talk to them? Nisette agreed. Yes Chloe. I would like to them about what happened.

Um ok. What should I do?

Do not worry, little one Nisette replied. Try to keep calm. You will slowly feel control of you body slip away to me during the transition. Chloe brought her self to view Clark. Perhaps you should give you friends a little warning, eh?

Huh, oh yeah. "Guys, um, I don't know how to tell you this but my, er, symbiote, wants to talk to you." The two looked at her strangely then back to one another. They both nodded their heads . Ok, go for it.

Suddenly, Chloe closed her eyes. She felt Nisette take control slowly, just as she said it would happen. When Chloe's eyes reopened, they glowed a bright white on the other two teens.

Clark and Pete jumped back in surprise when Chloe's eyes glowed. Neither had any idea of what was to happen but Clark was prepared to defend Pete, if need be.

Nisette opened her glowing eyes onto the two teens and let out a small smile. "Hello Clark, Pete." The two were shocked at how deep her voice sounded now. "It is very nice to meet you two at last. Chloe has told me very much about you both."

"Hopefully good things." Pete joked. Nisette smiled at him again.

"What's your name?" Clark asked.

"Nisette." She replied. "I am of the Tok'ra."

"Tok'ra? Clark asked. What's that?" But before she would answer him Nisette placed on of her hands on Clark's face.

"It feels good to touch human flesh again." She said softly. Clark's cheeks reddened. "And to answer your question, the Tok'ra are a race of people who host symbiotes such as myself. We live in voluntary symbiosis with one another."

"Voluntary symbiosis?" Pete asked but Nisette never replied. She had moved away from Clark and now was looking out the window of the loft. Pete came up to her side and glared at her, expecting an answer. Nisette continued on. "Voluntary symbiosis means just that. The willing host and symbiote each share the host body." 

"Wiling host?" Pete asked angrily. "Like Chloe? You took her without even asking!"

Nisette's eyes glowed. "At the time, I did not know that. It is not as if I could've asked her." She replied with a trace of sarcasm in her voice. "I was in desperate need of a host and she was the closest of either of you to the jar "

"That's still no excuse." Clark stated, coming up behind Nisette. She turned around to look at him.

"Perhaps not." Nisette answered quietly. She folded her hands. Nisette let me talk to them.

As you wish, little one The Tok'ra replied. Nisette nodded her head and transferred control back to Chloe.

"Clark," Clark jumped when Chloe began talking to him in her normal voice. "I don't really blame Nisette for what she did." Clark tried to protest but Chloe cut him off. "Yeah, I was a little angry about it but I've adjusted, kinda."

"Ok." Clark responded. He gently pulled Chloe into a hug causing her heart to speed up again. Nisette found this incredibly strange but did not say anything. "Just, the next time you decided to do anything like this Chloe, don't."

Chloe gave him a small laugh. "Don't worry, I won't.

"Now what do we do?" Pete asked. Chloe shrugged.

"I don't know." She replied. "How about we go to the Talon?"

Pete and Clark nodded and began to head out of the loft. Just before they left Pete noticed the armband. "What about this?" he asked, picking it up.

"We'll take it with us. I'll tell you what it does on the way." She told them as they headed off.

Well, there's the first chapter. I'll add more in the days to come. So please, people, read it and tell me what you think.  
L8ter. 


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two. 

To my reviewers:

Elisa, Red Jeanie, Amber, Falrow, and Nightwing 509: Thanks for the reviews!

Panther28: No, with Chloe now blended with the symbiote she won't be able to sense anything differently about Clark. And about Chloe finding out Clark's secret, uh, we'll see.

Anarra: Yeah, I noticed the spelling errors. I'll try and fix it on this new chapter.

The ride to the Talon was anything but silent. After leaving the Kent farm Nisette had resumed control and talked adamantly with both Clark and Pete. She was extremely curious about the Tau'ri and how much they had advanced in her absence.

She played with the truck's radio. She pressed a button and watched as a the dial scrolled through the stations before settling on a pop station. Britney Spear's "Toxic" began to blare through the speakers. "This is music?" She asked.

"Yeah, but not what we normally listen too." Pete responded. He quickly changed to a rock station. Evanessence's "Bring Me to Life" came on. "Now this is music."

"Yes, it is." Nisette agreed quietly. She closed her eyes and began humming along to the tune as they pulled up to a stop sign.

After the song finished Nisette went back to looking through the stations. "Nisette." Clark began, causing her to stop and look at him. "What exactly is that gold band you have?"

The Tok'ra brought the band out of her back pack and slid it over her left hand. "It is called a ribbon device." She brought her hand up to her face, examining the ruby red jewel.

"What does it do?" Pete asked.

"It' is a weapon." The two looked at one another slightly worried that she had brought it with her. "It is capable of firing a concentrated amount of energy at a person. It can also incapacitate or even kill a human depending on how it is focused.

By the looks their giving you, I don't think they are overly pleased with what you're telling them.> Chloe mentally chided.

Perhaps not.> Nisette replied. I think I shall now return control to you.>

As soon as Chloe had control of her body, she spoke. "Don't worry guys, neither Nisette or I plan on using it on you two in the future."

"Wow, that's reassuring." Pete muttered. Chloe shot him a dirty look as they pulled into the Talon. Chloe slipped the ribbon device back into her backpack before following the other's inside.

At the dig site Dr. Weathers was going over some of his notes when all the sudden one of his assistants ran out of a tent at full speed. "Dr. Weathers!" The young man yelled through ragged breaths.

"Hrm, yes?" The archeologist turned around to see the assistant running up to him at full speed carrying something in his arms.

"Sir, you won't believe what was just found!" The younger man exclaimed. He opened his arms to the doctor to reveal...

...another canopic jar.

Dr. Weathers took the jar from his assistant. "This is incredible!" he murmured while examining the jar. "It's in pristine condition, just like the other one! Good work!" The assistant beamed a smile then ran off to catalog some more artifacts while the archeologist took the jar and went back to his tent.

Dr. Weathers sat the jar down on a table then grabbed his digital camera. After taking a few pictures for cataloging purposes, he hooked the camera up to his laptop and began to download the images.

He had recently found an old e-mail link in his laptop that belonged to one Dr. Daniel Jackson. At one time he was a noted and respected archeologist. A few years ago, he had made claims that the pyramids were built by aliens and the such. Because of this, he had been laughed right out of academia for his beliefs.

Dr. Weathers shook his head. After that fateful night his friend had apparently disappeared and was never heard from for quite some time. A few months ago while searching through his address book on his computer he found Dr. Jackson's e-mail address. Weathers had thought about contacting the younger man but then decided against it.

"Oh why not." He said softly. "It's not like I'll get a response." He turned to the computer and began preparing the e-mail, not knowing the events his actions would bring.

After getting their drinks the three sat down at one of the quieter booths of the Talon. For the next few minutes no one really said anything other than just small talk. Pete would fidget uncomfortably from side to side while Clark just sat stirring his drink. Chloe seemed more active though. She was totally engrossed in her latte while still taking in the Talon's environment.

Nisette was absolutely astounded. The way people dressed, acted, etc., had totally changed in 2000 years! Because Chloe was still in control she found herself asking her host to continue looking from one place to another. Chloe found this a little irritating but did not refuse.

"So." Clark began, causing Pete to jump and Chloe to turn her attention back to her friend. "What do we do now?"

Pete shrugged while Chloe asked her symbiote. "Nisette wants to see more of Smallville." They looked at each other, nodded, and headed out.

After sending the e-mail, Dr. Weathers sat down at his desk and began examining the jar. The inscriptions on it matched the other and he was sure that there was some relevance to it; he just didn't know what. He decided to get the other jar and the armband and headed to where they were stored.

He opened up a small cabinet and found it empty. Frowning for a minute, he headed over to another cabinet and was met with some old books but nothing more. 'Someone must've misplaced them' he thought. 'But where would they be?'

The he remembered the younger girl and her friend that had been by earlier. 'I wonder if either could've taken them.' he thought. 'Nah, two high school kids wouldn't do that.'

As he got up and spun around he accidentally knocked the jar off the desk. "NO!" he yelled out. There was a loud crash followed by the doctor cursing himself for his lack of carefulness. The archeologist ran around to the other side to find the jar in pieces. He didn't happen to see the long, black snake that had now perched itself on top of the desk behind him.

The last thing that Dr. Marc Weathers felt was a sharp piercing pain in his back before the world vanished before his eyes and darkness welcomed him.

Chloe's body leaned in closer to examine one of the many items in Ford's Sporting Good's although Chloe had not willed it to do so. Nisette had assumed control shortly after leaving the Talon. She wanted to experience more of the outside world without "being along for the ride" as Chloe put it.

She also shocked the guys when she impersonated Chloe's voice perfectly. Nisette was rewarded with their suspicions but she shot them down.

"Why would I show you this?" She asked them infuriately. "Now that I have I have been compromised severely. I could have successfully imitated your friend at any time I wished." Their suspicions swayed, they'd continued on until they found themselves in the sporting good shop.

She carefully picked up the snow globe from it's display counter. Why would someone create an item such as this, little one?

It's a decorative item Chloe tried to explain to the Tok'ra. When Nisette still didn't understand, Chloe pulled an image from her memories of one of her earliest Christmases. She was sitting at the base of the tree with her father and mother watching the enthusiastic young girl from behind as she hurriedly unwrapped her presents. One of those was a snow globe. Chloe's mother placed the globe on the mantle for all to enjoy. Chloe couldn't stand to relive the memory much more and quickly pushed it to the farthest regions of her mind.

Nisette detected Chloe's abrupt sadness and wanted to ask her about but decided against it. She would ask at a different time when they were alone and Chloe was feeling better.

The excursion to the sporting goods store continued on in silence for both symbiote and host.

At the dig site, Dr. Weather's unconscious body began to move. A finger here, a sudden twitch of a toe here. Before long his eyes shot open wide.

And glowed.

Arioch, the once famed ruler of this portion of earth, pulled himself up and onto his feet. He scanned his surroundings while going over his new host's memories. He was shocked to find that over two thousand years had passed since his imprisonment.

He gave a low growl. Imprisonment? How absurd for a god! He scanned the tent for anything that resembled a weapon and was disappointed to find nothing. After again referring to his host's memories, he found out that there were a few zat'nikatels in another tent. Arioch smiled. He would get a weapon and find that Tok'ra sholva that had help to crumble his empire.

And he would kill her.

The young man worked diligently in his office clamoring through the various artifacts. One of the off world teams had just brought an interesting tablet written in language of the Ancients. He continued to try and decipher the old language; often pausing to glance between the tablet and one of the many reference books he'd stockpiled on his desk.

A sudden beeping noise brought him away from his work. He glanced over to the computer sitting on another desk.

An e-mail.

He had a new e-mail.

The man look dumbfounded. He, Jonas Quinn, had an e-mail?

"I didn't even know they gave me an account." he said to no one in particular. He clicked the "New Mail" icon and immediately noticed that it wasn't for him but for Dr. Jackson.

The recently deceased, Dr. Jackson.

No, ascended to a higher plane of existence, Jonas thought. knowing full well that Daniel Jackson, the man that had opened the Stargate on earth hadn't died due to radiation exposure that fateful day. He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw an attachment on the e-mail.

He clicked it.

And was shocked at what he saw.

It was a picture of the Goa'uld canopic jar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three 

Author's notes: Sorry I'm taking so long to update. But now here's the latest chapter of this story.

For a second, Jonas' brain went into shutdown as he continued to look at the picture on the screen. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he flipped out of his dazed state. He quickly punched the 'print screen' button on the keyboard before grabbing the phone.

"General Hammond!" Uh, this is Jonas. Sir, I think we may have a problem.."

/Smallville/

The trio departed from Fords a small time later and got back into Clark's truck.

"So," Pete began, "Is there anywhere else that Nisette wants to go?"

Chloe's head jerked to her friend and her eyes glowed causing Pete to jump back. Clark stifled a chuckle. "Yes, there are many other places I wish to see..." She stopped and looked suddenly at Clark. "...however, I believe we may want to head back to the dig. There are many Goa'uld technologies and weapons left there that we should remove promptly."

"Remove?" Clark asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Both boys reacted slightly when Chloe answered. "Nisette thinks it would be dangerous if they were left there out in the open." She looked at both of them strangely. "What?"

"Jeez Chloe! Give us some freaking warning before you do that!" Pete exclaimed.

Chloe cocked an eyebrow. "Do what?"

"You know." He brought his hand over his head, rubbing it absently. "The whole switching back and forth thing."

She shrugged. "Uh ok. Whatever." Clark fired up the truck and began to pull out of the parking lot. "So, are we going back to the dig or what?"

"Wouldn't it be better if we went back at dark?" Clark asked as he put the truck in drive and began heading out of town.

"Yeah." Chloe replied. "Less people would be there and less chance of us getting caught." He head dipped again as Nisette took control once again. "We shall do this a nightfall."

"Jeez! Not again!"

/Stargate Command/

General George Hammond examined the four individuals in front of him. "So Mr. Quinn, what is the nature of the emergency you were telling me about?"

The young Kelownan stood up. "Sir, I received this picture in an e-mail originally intended for Dr. Jackson." He passed the picture to him.

The general frowned. "Is this what I believe it is?"

"Yes sir. It's a Goa'uld canopic stasis jar." The three remaining members of SG-1, Stargate Command's flagship team, jerked their heads up to the young man. "And from what I could tell in the e-mail sir, there was more than discovered.

That defintely didn't sit well with the general or his team. "Where were these jars found, JonasQuinn?" Teal'c, the former first prime of Apophis asked.

"Smallville, Kansas." The Kelownan replied. "It's a small farming community about three hours south of Metropolis." He retook his seat.

The aging general sighed. "SG-1. I believe I don't have to tell you what would happen if the Goulds in those jars were released." He took a second to organize his thoughts. "I'll be sending the four of you into Smallville to invesitgate this. I'll coordinate with the military base in Metropolis so there won't be any complications."

"Sir," The voice belonged to the silver haired leader of SG-1, Colonel Jack O'Neill. "What about the local police and civialian popualtion?"

"We'll work up a cover story, of course." O'Neill nodded.

"General, I believe we should contact the Tok'ra while were at it." Major Samantha Carter added. "Their expertise in Goa'uld technology will be helpful. Plus, if one or both of the jars were opened, it would be much eaiser to remove a symbiote."

"Agreed." General Hammond rose to his feet. O'Neill and Carter swiftly followed, accompanied by Teal'c and Jonas. "I'll call the control room and have them contact the Tok'ra immediately. In the mean time I want you four prepared to move out as soon as possible. Dismissed."

/Smallville/

Chloe paced, again, for what seemed like an eternity. After leaving Smallville they'd gone back to Clark's barn. Pete had gone back to his house to do some chores and would meet up with them later on at the dig.

Chloe, although she wouldn't admit it, was nervous. Or was it Nisette? She couldn't tell anymore. Because of their blending they felt each others feelings and emotions. If Chloe was anxious, then Nisette felt it. If Nisette was tense about something, then Chloe felt. If Chloe began thinking about Clark in more than friendly thoughts, then NIsette...

Woah! Where had that come from? Chloe wasn't exactly sure how her thoughts got off track like that. One minute she was stressing over what would happen tonight the next she was think about frolicking with Clark in the ha...

Chloe groaned and rested her head in her heads. Where were these thoughts coming from!

Perhaps I can explain. Chloe felt a mental nudge from her symbiote. _I sensed your distress and tried to alleviate it as best I could._

Chloe's jaw dropped. By putting images of Clark and I doing that!

She felt her symbiote chuckle. _Well, he does seem to occupy you thoughts alot of the time._

Chloe's cheeks turned pink. She was about to reply when she heard Clark heading back up into the loft. "Hey Chloe, what's up?"

Chloe turned her head to Clark and slowly felt control slip from her. Nisette! What are you doing!

_Do not worry, little one. I believe you shall enjoy this._

She walked up to her friend. A small smile tugged at her face. "Uh, Chloe?" Clark asked nervously.

Chloe's eye's glowed. "So Clark," She said seductively while placing her hand on his face and caressing it. "I wish to get to know you better." She placed her other hand on his buttock and gave it a firm squeeze causing Clark's entire body to stiffen. She brought her face to the side of his. "Would you like that? She asked before gently nipping at his ear lobe.

"W-what?" Clark stuttered as she pushed him onto the couch.

(Heh, I know, bad place to stop. I know, not alot happened but I'll try to add more in the near future. Hope you like this chapter.)


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four. 

(Sorry about my lousy spelling. I don't exactly have a spell checker on this stupid thing so I'll try to edit this as best as possible.)

/Stargate Command/

"Unscheduled offworld activation!" yelled the seargent over the p.a. system. Only seconds before, the inner ring of the Stargate began to spin in a clockwise direction as the chevrons began to light up. The iris had immediately slammed shut and the 'kawoosh' of the wormhole could be heard behind it as the wormhole established itself. Several Marines took up position at the bottom of the ramp leading to the gate with guns drawn in case something were to happen.

"What do we have, son?" General Hammond asked the young seargent on duty. The man typed a few things into his keyboard before replying.

"We've got an idc." He paused as the computer scanned the signal and waited for confirmation. "It's the Tok'ra, sir"

"Open the iris." The seargent oblidged and slid his hand over the palm scanner. Just after the trinium plated iris opened a single figure slowly walked down the ramp.

"Defense teams, stand down." The marines lowered their weapons as General Hammond entered the embarkation room. "Welcome back, Jacob."

"It's good to be here." The retired general replied. He scanned the room for his daughter before turning back to his friend. "Where's Sammie?"

"She and SG-1 are currently top side and prepared to leave the mountain on a mission..." Hammond made a gesture to lead his friend towards the door. "...one that includes you."

Jacob Carter cocked an eyebrow as he followed Hammond out of the room. "What's happened?"

"Two gould stasis jars were found a few days ago in a town called Smallivlle, Kansas. SG-1 and you are going to there to intercept them before anything happens..." he was about to say something else before Jacob's symbiote cut in.

"We should make haste, then. SG-1 can fill Jacob and I on the details of this mission en route." Hammond nodded and the two boarded an elevator heading for the surface.

/Smallville/

"Chloe, er Nisette, what the hell are you doing!" Clark exclaimed trying to push her off of him. Nisette simply smiled and managed to push him back into the couch with very little effort.

"Clark, I wish that you would not fight with me." She cooed, then leaned closer. "It only delays the inevitable."

"Inevitable?" Clark stammered, feeling redness creep to his cheeks from Nisette's closeness.

"Yes, it has 2000 years since I have shared myself with another in a, sensual, way." She smiled seductively at him and ran her hands over his chest. Clark let out a whimper and gave her a pleading look.

Nisette leaned closer to Clark. "Would you like to kiss me, Clark?" she asked softly, bringing one of her hands behind his neck and raking it againist his skin sending pleasurable waves throughout his body.

Clark looked at Nisette, his mouth half open and eyes fully focused on her. She smiled again and began to close the distance between them. Just as her lips brushed againist his, she heard something in the back of her mind.

Nisette!

Nisette's head jerked back. She had been so engrossed of her seduction with Clark that she had totally forgotten about her host.

Nisette, I want control back! NOW!

The symbiote sighed and prepared to return control back to her host but not before grinding her ass into Clark's crotch. She smiled once more as Clark shuddered from her actions.

The Tok'ras head dipped and her eyes closed. When they opened again a extremely blushing Chloe Sullivan was looking at her half aroused and completely embarassed best friend.

"Uh Clark."

Clark brought his head up to look at hers. "Yeah?"

"This, didn't happen. Ok?"

Clark looked at her before sighing somewhat disappointingly. "Ok."

"Ok." The two sat there for a little before Clark spoke again. "Uh Chloe."

"Yeah?"

"You can get out of my lap now."

Chloe looked at him. "Eh heh." She blushed and gave a slight chuckle as she tried to get up until she heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Hey there you guys are... SWEET JESUS ALMIGHTY!" Pete stopped dead in his tracks as he found his two best friends in a compromising position. As quickly as he had entered he turned back around and headed back down the steps muttering. "I just did not see Chloe in Clark's lap. I just did not see Chloe in Clark's lap. I just did not see Chloe in Clark's lap..."

The two blushing teens scrambled to get up. Clark was on his feet first while Chloe struggling to get up. Clark grabbed her hand to pull her up and accidentally pulled too hard resulting in Chloe and Clark being right back in one another's faces. They stood there for a few seconds breathing heavily and just staring at one another.

"Hey Clark?"

"Yeah Chlo?"

"We really need to get downstairs and join Pete."

"Uh, y-yeah."

They stood there for another minute.

"Hey Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't we leave now?"

"Uh yeah."

Neither one moved. Chloe was about to open her mouth when a blaring car horn and Pete yelling for them to come on brought them back to their senses. Clark rubbed the back of his head while Chloe gave him a sheepish smile before heading down the stairs.

/Somewhere over the U.S./

"...and that's about the end of it, dad." Samantha Carter had just finished telling her father about their mission. Jacob Carter sighed as he reclined in his seat.

"This won't be easy." He started. "If one or both of those jars have been open I don't have to remind you of the consequences." His daughter nodded, remembering all too what had happened with Osiris' jar had been opened some months earlier. The Goa'uld inside had taken an old acqaintence of Daniel Jackson's as a host before leaving earth in a hidden spacecraft. Sam shuddered at the thought before she felt her father's hand on her shoulder and a warm smile in front of her. "Don't worry, Sammie. What ever happens, I'll be there. Sam gave a reassuring smile of her own before settling back into her own chair for the remainder of the flight.

(Heh, there's the end of that one. This story's moving along better than I thought it would. More to come soon.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

(Author's notes: I truly do apologize for not updating this thing like I was suppose to. But heres the next chapter for everyone out there. Also, make sure to read the a/n's at the bottom of the page for more info on this story.)

The dig site.

A red pickup slowly pulled up along a fence protecting the dig site from the rest of the outside world. The doors opened, and three teens stepped out and into the darkness. Clark gently closed the door on his side while Pete slammed his closed.

"Pete!" Clark hissed. Pete jumped at the sound of his voice but game them a sheepish grin as he joined them by the fence.

"How are we suppose to get in?" Pete asked. He knew that Clark could simply rip the fence apart with his bare hands but with Chloe here that simply wasn't an option.

"I have one way." Nisette chimed in. She placed the golden armband around her left hand and stood parallel with the fence. "Everyone stand back." she ordered. Pete and Clark, unsure of what she was about to do, did as they were told.

Nisette concentrated; she felt the band begin to virbrate and shimmer before the jewel in the palm lit up. Before Clark or Pete could ask what she was doing the jewel sent out a blast of energy knocking a portion of the fence down completely!

"Woah! The two boys exclaimed at the same time. Nisette turned around and faced them with a slight smile on her face. "That was incredible!" Clark quietly exclaimed.

"Yes, incredible and dangerous. I hope you two understand my reason's for wanting to remove these weapons from here." She returned her arm to her side as she walked onto the site. "If they were to fall into someone's hands the results could be deadly."

"You got that right." agreed a still shocked Pete.

Arioch had found the tent where the zat'nikatels were and had already grabbed two. He grinned evilly as he examined one of the weapons. Yes, soon, very soon his revenge againist that Tok'ra traitor would be complete. The Goa'uld pocketed both weapons and prepared to leave when he heard a rustling outside the tent. Aricoch stopped and placed his hand inside the pants pocket prepared to pull the alien weapon back out when the tent flap pulled aside. "Oh doctor! I didn't know you were in here!"

The Goa'uld stopped, letting his hand rest on the weapon while he spoke with his host's voice. "Oh Marcy! What on earth are doing here?"

The woman in question came out of the shadows and closer to the light. "Well sir, I was on my way back to the hotel when I noticed the light on here and decided to see what was happening. I didn't know that it was you out here."

"Well, now you do." He smiled at her. She returned it. "I decided to do some late night cataloging here. The boys we have interning for us are good but not well enough and are a little behind. I decided to help them out."

"That's such an admirable thing of you to do." She replied. He only nodded as she turned around. "Well then if that's all I'm going to head back..." She never finished as the Goa'uld shot her with the zat. "Ahh!" The young woman fell to the ground and withered in pain as she the weapon's energy course through her body.

"Insolent fool." The doctor growled. His eye's glowed brightly for a second as he readied the weapon for a second shot. The poor woman looked up to him as she cried out in pain.

"Doctor Weather's, please, what, what are going to do to me?" She whimpered. Marcy watched him as he brought the strange looking gun over her head.

"Why, kill you of course." He said with a sickly pleasant smile and pulled the trigger.

/Metropolis Army Base/

The military transport carrying SG-1 and reitred general Jacob Carter landed without incident. The rear hatch opened as the five figures disembarked. They were greeted by a man in a General's uniform. "General Carter, welcome to Metropolis." He said as he saluted. Jacob returned the salute with one of his own. "It's good to be here." He replied. He then motioned to SG-1 to follow him as he and the other general began heading to some humvees. "I take it you've been briefed on this mission."

"Yes I have." The base's commander replied. "However I find it quite odd that the air force has sent such a small team..." he motioned to SG-1 "... to deal in an assignment with stolen equipment."

Jacob smiled. "They're specialists." He then headed over to them. "May I introduce to you Colonel Jack O'Neill..."

"...that's with two l's, sir." Jack intrupted. The retired general shot him a dirty look before he continued.

"Ahem, as I was saying, his second in command, Major Samantha Carter." "Sir." She said as she saluted him.

"Jonas Quinn, our team's intelligence specialist." The young smiled pleasantly and shook the other general's hand.

"And finally, our security specialist, Murray Tealcson." The Jaffa had a cap on his head to cover the tattoo. He bowed his head in a show of respect to the general. The general returned it with a nod of his own.

Once the introductions were finally out of the way SG-1 began to load their gear and prepare for the drive to Smallville. Major Carter was busy stowing her P-90 and scientific equipment when she sensed a presence behind her. The woman turned around to find army general Samuel Lane looking at her with a small grin on his face. "Sammie, it's been to long." He held his arms out to the side to hug her.

Carter smiled. "Yes sir, it certainly has." She embraced the other man before leaning back. She then happened to glance over at her father who was heading over to join them.

"Jacob, you're looking good these days." The retired general smiled and nodded. He too hugged General Lane.

"Sam, you old dog you." Jacob said with a smile. He had always liked the man in front of him. "You haven't changed one bit. Say, how's Lois doing these days?"

"She's doing fine." General Lane replied. "She just recently graduated high school and will be attending Metropolis University next semester."

"That's good to hear." Both Carter's then noticed his face take a serious turn. "So, what's the real reason you two are down here?"

Jacob looked at his daughter then back to Lane. "Simple. Stolen military equipment." General Lane snorted.

"That's outright bullshit and you know it, Jacob." He looked the older man in the eyes. "You're going to take a group of 'specialists' as you call them to Smallville of all places. Hell, the only big things happening there are the Luthor's anymore."

General Carter shrugged. "Believe what you want but that is our mission." He then turned to his daughter. "Sammie, we need move out soon." His daughter nodded and started to follow her father to the humvee when she felt a tug on her shoulder.

It was General Lane. "You know, if your going to go there you really ought to stop and see your daughter."

Samantha closed her eyes and shook her head. "I don't think that after all these years she'd want to see me."

Lane placed a caring hand on her shoulder. "You never know, Samantha." The major only nodded her head before turning to join her friends and head for Smallville.

Major Carter sighed as she watched the buildings pass by. Once she had been told where the mission was taking place she had been both anxious and scared at the same time. Of all the places where she could have been going it had to be where her ex-husband and daughter now resided.

Sam wondered. Did she want to see her daughter? Yes, most certainly. Would her daughter want to see her? Probably not. She had simply left one day without so much as giving an explanation to the both of them. When she'd been notified of the existence of the Stargate she'd been thrilled. It would give her a chance to show off her skills as a scientist and work with a piece of alien technology that was quite literally out of this world. Of course, her husband had just started working with Luthorcorp in Metropolis and there was no chance of him leaving that. So, after a heated argument one night she had packed her bags and left. The divorce papers were signed within a matter of weeks and the marriage dissolved. She'd left most of her processions with Gabe seeing as she had no real reason to take them. The papers also granted him sole custody of their daughter, Chloe Sullivan.

Chloe. The mere thought of her daughter almost made her want to cry. Almost. She had to keep a strong front for this mission. Thinking about Chloe could sorely jepordize how the mission went.

But still, as she looked out the window one more time a stray thought would now and then jump back to the forefront.

Chloe Sullivan.

Clark continued to follow Nisette, or was it Chloe, as they made their way through the dig site. He still didn't truly trust this thing in his best friend's body. In fact, it completely freaked him out. He hoped that once this whole ordeal was over that he could some how remove the parasite from her body. Her body. Clark had to admit Chloe had a nice body. With nice curves and a really nice ass…

Woah! Where in the hell had that come from! Clark wasn't sure and quickly shook his head. This was his best friend he was thinking about. Why in the world was he thinking about Chloe like that. Was it something left over from Chloe, er, Nisette's attempted seduction? Clark wasn't sure but he did know that he was going to be extra careful around her.

"I wonder where those weapons are suppose to be." Pete chimed in breaking Clark from his thoughts. Chloe shrugged while she joined Pete in surveying the darkened dig site. At that moment Clark decided to help out and used his x-ray vision and began checking the tents one by one. He found one that seemed worthy of searching.

"Maybe we should try with that one." Clark said, pointing to a tent on their right. Chloe nodded and began leading the trio in that direction.

(Author's notes two: Well, this one's over with and thank god! I want to thank all my reviewers who did review chapters three and four. Don't worry, there will be more Chlark in following chapters.

Speaking of chapters, here's the lowdown. From now on if I receive at least 5 reviews or more on a chapter then it'll be updated constantly. (well, as much as possible as I try to fit this in between work and my already hectic life).

So people, you know what to do. Hit that little button at the bottom of the page and send me some reviews!) 


End file.
